


Blood And Rope

by phoenixserpens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Discussion of safewords, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Face Slapping, M/M, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, this is fully consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixserpens/pseuds/phoenixserpens
Summary: Dean likes to be tied up and has a bit of a blood kink. Cas is happy to indulge him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Blood And Rope

**Author's Note:**

> Dean likes to be tied up and has a bit of a blood kink. Cas is happy to indulge him.
> 
> Although it seems like this is non-con at first, Dean and Cas have talked through this scene. It is fully consensual, and Cas checks in with Dean during the scene to make sure he is fully on board. They have planned this, and it is for their enjoyment!
> 
> I got inspired to write this from this YouTube video:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zyN9jrn3m1g  
> It's hot-what can I say?

Dean writhed in the ropes, muscles straining and flexing to no avail. He panted harshly through the gag, hoarse from trying to scream through it. The person who tied him down knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing, to be able to restrain him.

The bed he was tied to was comfortable, cradling his weight while giving him just enough leverage to really try and escape. Dean wasn’t an idiot, he knew that even once the ropes were off, he’d have a hell of a time fighting his way out. He was naked and unarmed. It wasn’t a situation that he had prepared for with more than the most cursory of plans.

Then again, he would never turn down an opportunity to feel his knuckles split against a jaw, or hear the crunch of a nose. He craved those moments, where his blood was exposed and it made his body sing.

It was a feeling of utter wrongness that a lifetime of training had never been able to spoil. Whether he was cut, bruised, or shot, the feeling of his body not being in equilibrium with everything in its place made him as hard as diamond. His own blood flowing over his skin was a tangible aphrodisiac. He  _ needed _ it.

Dean sucked in a breath at the feeling of a slight give from the rope around his right wrist. He tugged harder, wiggling his wrist to stretch out the rope until a hand was free. He reached over and freed his left hand before lying still and holding his breath to see if his efforts had brought his captor back into the room. When nothing moved, he relaxed enough to bend forward to release his ankles. He hopped off the bed, checking for anything left in the room that he could use for a weapon.

Nothing came to mind, but as he took out his gag and went to put it down, he reconsidered. He could always throw it.

He crept out of the room while holding the gag, and looked back at the bed. He didn’t want to admit it, but he appreciated the effort that was put into tying him down. A classic spread-eagled position, designed for maximum strain with the least amount of leverage. Dean rolled his shoulders with a soft pop. He was going to have some fun.

He slid along the hallway, eyes darting around the corner before his body followed. He was tense, ready to fight at a moment’s notice.

Still, he wasn’t ready for the low chuckle that echoed behind him. He spun around, meeting bright blue eyes and a cruel smile.

“Well, Dean. I would say that I’m impressed, but it’s almost as if you wanted to be caught. And you even kept your gag, how sweet.”

Dean’s temper flared at the words from the blue-eyed man in front of him.

“Castiel,” he growled out. “I should have known.”

A smirk graced the sharp face. “Of course. I know what you need,  _ how _ you need it. I just wish that you would ask me instead of making me go to all of this trouble.” Castiel sighed. “I suppose we should get started, then.”

Castiel took off his trench coat, revealing the suit underneath. He carelessly kicked it away while keeping his eyes on Dean. He took off the suit jacket and started on the button down. “You’re being such a good boy, Dean.”

Dean was pissed, but he took a deep breath, biding his time. “I’m just waiting for you, at this point. You could hurry up. You went to all this trouble of capturing me, why not just get to the main event?” He was rewarded by a clenched jaw, the only sign of annoyance Castiel would allow him to see.

“Haven’t you ever learned to merely savor what you have been given? Drawing out the… flavor?” Castiel dragged out his words.

Dean rolled his eyes, but waited for Castiel to finish unbuttoning his shirt. When he went to shrug it off, Dean threw the gag. It clipped Castiel on the head and went spinning behind him. Castiel barely flinched, but his instincts demanded that he follow the projectile with his eyes, assessing the danger.

In the brief second of distraction, Dean charged forward, swinging his arm forward to meet Castiel’s jaw with a crunch that sent a shiver through him. He followed it with a knee to the gut, sending an elbow towards Castiel’s head that was easily blocked.

Castiel responded with a punch to Dean’s jaw, and a hand went to his throat, pinning him against the wall with Castiel holding him to it with his body.

“Enough of this,” Castiel warned.

Dean smirked, licking his lips and feeling his cock jump with the tang of copper that met his tongue, amplified by the grip on his throat.

“I’m just getting started,” he purred. He broke out of Castiel’s grasp and punched him in the side, grinning at the wheeze of air that he was met with.

Dean knew that he was making Castiel angry, but the way that his blood thrummed with adrenaline and pain ensured that he wasn’t backing down.

He rammed his shoulder into Castiel’s unprotected side, launching him down the hallway towards the room where he had been tied down. Dean stalked towards Castiel, but was unprepared when an arm flashed out to grab his knee, sending him to the ground.

Dean’s head hit the floor with a burst of pain, a groan tearing out of him. Castiel used the moment to scramble on top of Dean, pinning his arms down with his knees, and raising his hand to land a solid hit on Dean’s jaw. And again. And then again.

The salty iron of his own blood hit his taste buds, giving him a surge of energy to flip Castiel over, and return some of the punches. A grunt was forced out of him as Castiel bucked upwards, and in the moment where he was unbalanced was the one where Castiel landed a punch to his head.

Dean slumped to the floor, dazed. He didn’t register Castiel walking out of his reach before he was wrenched upright, the gag shoved into his mouth. Some of Castiel’s blood had gotten onto the gag, and he could taste it. It crackled slightly, reminding Dean how truly screwed he had been even before being tied down.

Castiel dragged Dean down the hallway before picking him up and throwing him onto the bed. Dean cursed himself for not undoing the ropes from the bed, as Castiel simply retied him, cinching the loops tight.

Dean wasn’t ready for Castiel pulling out a fifth coil of rope from his pants pocket, this one a little less rough but no less strong than the others. He made short work of unwinding it and tying it to the headboard before looping it around Dean’s neck, pulling it at it so that Dean had to stretch his neck a little.

When he was done, Castiel climbed onto the bed and sat straddling Dean’s hips.

“Now, are you going to be good and suck my cock with those pretty lips of yours and let me come down your throat? Or,” he mused, “are you going to fight me some more?”

Dean tried to talk around the gag but failed, glaring at Castiel until he untied it. He spent a moment working his jaw before snarling out a “Go to hell.”

Castiel’s expression didn’t change but he slapped Dean across the face, a handprint slowly making itself visible. “What did you say to me?”

Dean grinned, his pupils dilated to the point where there was only a tiny ring of green visible. “I said, go to hell.”

At a dark smirk from Castiel, Dean was hit several times, but it was only when Castiel gripped his throat and repeated his original questions that Dean lowered his eyes and mumbled that he wouldn’t fight.

Castiel pulled open the fly of his pants and took out his cock, leaning over to Dean before he continued. “Color?”

“Green, Cas. I’m so green,” Dean begged.

Castiel nodded. He always checked in when Dean went submissive, keeping him from dropping into subspace too quickly.

With no other issues, he pushed his cock into Dean’s mouth.

Dean tested and pulled at the ropes, but he had even less mobility than before, so he closed his eyes and resolved to give Castiel the best damn blowjob of his life.

The warmth and suction around his cock was heavenly. Castiel tipped his head back, letting out a shout when he was swallowed down to the base. He reached down and gripped Dean’s hair, holding him there while Dean shuddered against him. After a few seconds, he drew Dean back and let him have some air, waiting just long enough for Dean to recover before hauling him back onto his cock.

Dean was choking but loving every second of it. He couldn’t move too far from the rope around his neck, but the lack of air had sent his blood racing through his body and he pushed his neck harder against the rope. Castiel was moaning, his hands gripping Dean’s hair like a lifeline.

It was only a few minutes before Castiel pulled Dean all the way down his cock, and held him there long enough to feel Dean gag before coming down his throat. The convulsions milked him dry, and when he drew back he could see tears in Dean’s eyes, but a self-satisfied grin on his face.

The grin lasted approximately ten seconds before Castiel’s breathing regained a normal enough rhythm to move between Dean’s legs and give kitten licks around his cock. Dean hissed and his hips jerked up, only to be met with Castiel’s arm pinning his thighs down.

When Castiel mouthed over the head of Dean’s cock and sucked hard, Dean tensed up and screamed. It was too intense, too quickly.

Of course Castiel had to do it again.

He kept going until Dean was sobbing, hips jerking every which way, with a litany of “please” and “more” spilling from his lips.

Castiel finally slid down’s Dean’s cock, his throat convulsing as he tamped down his gag reflex, and Dean howled.

He liked how vocal Dean was, it was the easiest and hottest way to judge how well he was taking Dean apart.

In only a minute or so, Dean was close, so Castiel pulled away and locked his lips over the end of Dean’s cock, twisting tightly with his free hand over the part of Dean’s shaft that he wasn’t covering with his mouth.

Dean came hard, arching his back up and screaming Castiel’s name before falling back onto the bed, worn out.

Cas draped himself over Dean, kissing him and letting him come back to himself before moving to untie him from the ropes. When Dean was free, Cas levitated orange juice and a bag of fruit gummies over to the bed from the counter they had rested on, feeding them to Dean one by one, healing him as he went.

When Dean had recovered enough, he blinked over at Cas, who had curled into his side after pulling a blanket over them.

“Heya, Cas.” He looked at his angel with a fond smile.

“Hello Dean. How are you feeling?” Cas asked him, lacing their fingers together.

“I’m feeling good. I’m going to be a little sore tomorrow, but in a nice way. How are you? Was everything okay?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded. “It was very good. You looked so hot with the blue rope around you, I should have taken a picture.” He grinned.

“We’ll do this again soon. Sam’ll be out on hunts enough that we’ll have the bunker to ourselves,” Dean smiled at Cas, who leaned over and gave him a lingering, sweet kiss.

“Now, c’mon Cas. It’s time for a nap.” With a chuckle, Cas nodded again, before turning off the lights in the room and snuggling into Dean. They would have more time when they woke up for food in a couple of hours, and then they could go at this again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, let me know what you think! :) This is unbeta'd and I wrote this at 4 in the morning instead of sleeping.


End file.
